This invention relates to dental X-ray film holders for positioning dental X-ray film in a predetermined position in the mouth and for retention of the film in a given position at each placement of the holder by the patient's bite on the holder, for use in taking normal diagnostic radiographs, and specially for taking "wire measure" radiographs.
The prior art shows a number of dental X-ray holders for use in general dentistry, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,876,947 to Lieberman, 2,899,559 to Maurer, and 3,304,422 and 3,304,423 both to Medwedeff. Unfortunately, none of the prior art holders are suitable for use in endodontics.
In performing root canal therapy, the dentist or endodontist will remove the pulp tissue (nerves) from the tooth. This is accomplished by drilling holes downwardly through the tooth and removing the pulp tissue (nerve) with steel files or barbed broaches. In performing this task, it is often necessary for the dentist or endodontist to determine how deep into the canal he or she is working in relation to the end of the tooth and the patient's jaw bone. This is typically accomplished by a procedure known as "wire measure" radiographs, whereby the endodontist inserts steel root canal file(s) into the canals of the tooth and then takes a radiograph (X-ray) of the tooth. In addition to the file(s) protruding from the patient's tooth, the dentist or endodontist will have several other pieces of equipment in the patient's mouth, namely a rubber dam (which is a thin latex membrane which covers the patient's mouth save for the tooth being worked on, to minimize exposure of the subject tooth to bacteria) and a rubber dam clamp (which is a steel clamp that retains the rubber dam to the subject tooth). The prior art X-rayholders are not suitable for use in taking wire measure radiographs, inasmuch as they manifestly interfere with the rubber dam clamp and the files. As a result, the X-ray film is typically held in place by the patient with his finger, which is most cumbersome and often results in slippage of the film, and thereby wasted time and radiographs.
It would be desirable to have a dental X-ray holder for use in general dentistry and endodontics which will securely hold the X-ray film in place and accommodate, without interference, endodontic and other similar equipment.